Hello
by castiel52
Summary: Five times Derek saw Stiles but never talked to him and the one time he did. STEREK AU SLASH. IMPLIED KNOTTING. IMPLIED MPREG. WEREWOLVES ARE STILL REAL.


**One.**

The first time Derek saw Stiles, the younger man didn't even know how to speak yet. Derek has just turned eight while Stiles was only a few months old.

Derek was at school and Stiles' mom, Ms. Mary Stilinski, was his teacher. She was sweet, smart, kind, and beautiful. Derek remembered having a small crush on her back then. Then, just before recess, deputy Stilinski came inside their classroom, looking apologetic at his wife as he carried their eight-month old son in his arms with a bag that contained some formula, a few bottles, hand towels, powder, and some diapers.

"Jo can't babysit today. She has a bad cold and no one was available." He had said as Ms. Mary took her son from his husband with a small shake of her head but a smile on her face.

"It's okay. He can play in the pen I have for my class with the younger kids, when parents want to wait with their toddlers in hand." She said with a smile and accepted the soft peck on the lips her husband gave her. Derek stared at the baby his teacher was holding. There was something about those big, bright, amber orbs as the baby stared back at him over his mother's shoulder, where his chin was rested.

Ms. Mary turned her little boy in her arms and looked at her class. The baby never removed his eyes from Derek's own. His chubby hands were fisted by his mother's collarbone as he stared at the older boy. His chubby cheeks were so rosy that it seemed he was blushing.

After a few more moments of staring at each other, Derek frowned deeply. The baby simply giggled—high and loud—as he clapped his chubby little hands together, his eyes squinting a little as his mouth opened in a huge smile as he giggled. Derek was so surprised that he flinched, ever so slightly. It seemed that even Ms. Mary was surprised at her son's sudden laughter and simply blinked at him then moved towards the playpen for the smaller kids later. Derek went back to playing.

**Two.**

The second time Derek saw Stiles, the younger man was four while he was twelve, only about six months shy of thirteen.

Derek was on his bike on his way back home from school when he suddenly heard the loud laughter of a boy who was probably younger than he was. He was just passing the local park and he didn't know why he decided to look for the source. He looked around and saw a little boy with blonde hair laughing loudly, looming over a smaller boy who had slightly long, dark brown hair, who was sitting on the ground. The blonde boy was probably a few months older than the one on the ground. The younger boy's shoulders were shaking ever so slightly and Derek can see him sniffing, obviously trying to hold his tears. Derek was about to intervene when another boy with a buzz cut and a slightly darker shade of brown hair than the other, came punched the blonde hard on the stomach and quickly pulled the younger boy to a standing position and quickly ran away.

Derek smiled and shook his head a little at the bravery the buzz cut kid showed.

**Three.**

Derek was fifteen and Stiles has just turned seven the third time he saw the younger man.

Derek was in the hospital's waiting area with his two older siblings—Laura and Andrew—as they wait for their parents. His mom was getting into labor with the his second younger sibling and the fifth one to the Hale siblings, as they have been called since he, Laura, and Andrew started attending school. their other younger sibling, Jessica, was back at home with Uncle Peter and Aunt Mary, Uncle Peter's wife. Uncle Peter and Aunt Mary's son, Joseph, was with his classmates doing a school project.

They were all getting anxious because it was taking so long. Derek was pacing back and forth while Laura bounced her knees up and down as Andrew showed a calm façade, the only way to realize that he was anxious as hell was the speed of his heart beat.

Derek was biting his thumbnail as he paced when he smelled a familiar scent and heard a familiar heartbeat. He looked around the room, because the scent and the heartbeat seemed to be calling to him, calming him at the same time. And that was when he saw him; buzz cut kid.

It was the buzz cut kid who was crying this time while his friend, the one who was holding back tears last time, was holding him tight, saying comforting words. Somehow, Derek wanted to be in his position. Somehow, he wanted to hold the brave kid who saved his friend a little more than two years ago.

He strained his ears and listened to what the other boy was saying, forgetting, for a moment, about his mother who was going into labor.

"…she's gonna be okay, Stiles." Huh. What an odd name. Stiles sniffed and looked at his friend with red-rimmed eyes.

"What if she won't?" He croaked. It was soft and quiet; fragile. His lower lip trembled and just then, the newly elected Sheriff Stilinski came barreling through the room and grabbed Stiles. The little boy collapsed on the police officer and started crying loudly.

Derek was about to listen some more when the wail of his new baby brother reached his ears.

**Four.**

The fourth time Derek saw Stiles, it was his eighteenth birthday while Stiles was almost ten.

When Jack Hale, Derek's father, ran for Mayor and got elected, he and Sheriff Martin Stilinski, who turned out to be Stiles' father, became good friends. Jack prevented the Sheriff from losing himself in alcohol when he lost his wife two years ago while the Sheriff kept everyone safe in Beacon Hills.

Derek never saw Stiles because the younger boy was always at his best friend's house, Scott McCall, he had learned. Scott lost his daddy three months after Stiles lost his mommy. The only difference was, Scott's daddy chose to leave while Stiles' mommy wanted to stay with them. They kept each other _alive_. The sheriff was always so proud of his son for always taking care of Scott and Derek, too, was proud of him somehow.

When his eighteenth birthday came, a party was organized. For every werewolf, the eighteenth birthday is the most special one because that was the time the wolf starts to look for potential mates. When the wolf wanted someone, the human side only has to approve or disapprove, whether the potential mate was a human or a werewolf as well. But for Derek, he already has a mate in mind since he was younger. His wolf has always been a big part of him and seemed to have found its (their) mate at an early age. Of course, he knew he had to wait for a long while because his ideal mate was too young.

When Stiles came to his party, holding the Sheriff's hand, Derek was overwhelmed by the younger man's scent and the heartbeat that he has memorized somehow. The young boy was holding a blue paper bag in one hand. Scott McCall and Ms. McCall were right behind Stiles and the Sheriff. Derek quickly ran to his bedroom to calm his nerves because that was the only place where his scent was the only thing to inhale and no else's to distract him. When he came out once again, his father looked at him with a smile and a knowing look, and so did his mother.

Derek didn't get too close to Stiles all day.

**Five.**

The fifth time Derek saw Stiles, he was twenty-one while the younger man has just turned thirteen, and seemed to have just found out what masturbation was.

Derek was on his way home from Berkeley for the summer vacation when he drove past a comic book store. He was a fan comic books at one time and started to feel nostalgic. He parked his car in front of the store and went inside and that was when the familiar scent hit him. It has been almost three years since his nose has inhaled that scent. The only difference this time was that the scent was stronger and the boy smelt of arousal. With a short turn of his head, he saw _him_, Stiles, who was apparently staring at him.

Stiles quickly averted his gaze and went back to staring at the comic book he had in hand. His face flushed and he seemed to be breathing quite heavily. Derek was curious for a moment and had a frown on his face. Then, as if a light bulb was lit above his head, it clicked. Stiles was thirteen and was probably just discovering what his dick can do and, being young, was easily aroused. Then, as Derek looked around the store, he realized that the only people who were there were him, Stiles, Scott (who was two aisles away), and the owner of the store who was an old man in his late fifties. Derek smirked when he realized the boy was probably turned on by him.

Derek walked over to the aisle where Stiles was and he can hear hitch in the boy's breath. Good, his mate at least found him physically attractive.

He grabbed a comic book and pretended to scan it. He was focused on Stiles' scent and heartbeat and movement. He put the comic book back and touched the spine of one comic book, the one on the top shelf, as if he was scanning whatever was written on the side and started walking towards Stiles. Since the younger boy was still smaller than he was, he passed Stiles, the younger boy's head reaching just below his armpit. Stiles ducked his head and blushed harder as his breath hitched once again. Derek just wanted to kiss him, to hold him and have his way with him. But he had to wait. So, he stopped the teasing and took a Captain America comic book and paid it to the counter.

Derek knew he'd have his mate soon enough.

**Plus one.**

Derek was running in the woods, on his way to the lake closer to the Hale house, where he used to live before he rented an apartment in town, when Stiles' scent hit him full force. He hasn't seen the young man since the comic book store four years ago since he has been too busy at school then at grad school. He didn't realize he wouldn't have the chance to get home for a while.

He was now twenty-five and he knew Stiles was now seventeen. He just wanted to finally take Stiles as his mate, to make it official. The Sheriff knew Derek's feelings and intentions and he approved. Of course the Sheriff would approve. Derek used to volunteer to aid the police department every summer when he was in high school and he has always topped in class with regards to academics.

Derek quickly ran towards Stiles' scent. It turned out that Stiles was at the lake, bathing clad only in probably his boxers. Derek can see the way the water glittered on the younger man's back as the sunlight hit his body. The way Stiles' buzz cut hair held little water droplets, giving the image of an angel glowing, made Derek stare in awe. That boy was going to be his mate. That boy was who the wolf and Derek himself wanted as a mate.

He didn't even realize he was walking towards the lake, towards Stiles, until the younger boy's head whirled around to look at him with wide eyes and a soft gasp. Stiles flailed a little and decided to submerge his body under water from his collarbone downward. Derek missed the sight of his back and chest.

"You do know you're trespassing, right?" Derek said with a raised brow as he dropped his backpack where his change of clothes was placed. He removed his shirt as he waited for an answer. When his head was free, he could see that there was a light flush on Stiles' cheeks as the younger man stared at him with wide eyes. Derek smirked, hoped that the younger man couldn't see the smugness on his face. Derek popped the button of his jeans and started to lower his zipper, slowly, but not so slowly that Stiles would notice he was putting on a show. He heard Stiles' breath hitch and lower himself in the water even more, this time submerging his mouth as well. Derek was just glad he decided to swim with boxers on rather than swimming naked like usual. He didn't want to scare Stiles away. "I asked you a question." Derek said as he lowered his jeans on the ground as he stepped out of his shoes, socks, and jeans on the way.

"Um…" Stiles started as he rose ever so slightly. "I have permission from Mr. Hale." He said.

"My dad?"

"Yeah."

They were silent for a while as Derek folded his clothes neatly. When he looked back up, he said, "Mind if I join you?" Stiles shook his head and Derek took that as a cue to get into the water.

They swam in silence for a while and never got to close to each other. Derek knew Stiles was staring at him but he never looked up to catch the younger man. He knew Stiles could feel his gaze on him as well.

After a few more moments, Derek finally decided to move closer to the younger man, get to know him and properly introduce himself. Stiles was standing still, letting the sunlight kiss his pale skin and Derek wanted to be playful. He dived under the water and quietly and swiftly swam to where Stiles was. When he was close enough, he rose slowly and wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist.

"Fuck!" the younger man shrieked and almost hit Derek's face with all the flailing he did. Derek can feel and hear Stiles' heartbeat run wild and he has never been this close to him. He laughed loudly as Stiles punched him playfully. He let go of the younger man and then shook his head hard to splash some water on the younger man's face then ran his hand on his hair from front to back do that he could see the younger man better.

Stiles heart was still beating quickly and there was a deep flush on his face. "I never introduced myself." Derek started and moved forward. "Derek Hale." He tilted his head to one side, waiting for the younger man to respond.

"I know. Stiles Stilinski." Stiles finally replied.

"The Sheriff's kid." Derek smirked. Somehow, they ended being chest to chest with Derek's hands on Stiles' hips while Stiles' hands held his shoulders.

They were both silent for a long while, searching the other's face for something, anything. Then, as if a dam broke, Stiles glanced at Derek's lips, Derek doing the same, and whispered, "Are you going to kiss me?" and looked up at the older man.

"Do _you_ want me to kiss you?" Derek asked just as silently. Stiles glanced at Derek's lips once more while the older man kept his eyes on him. When he looked back at Derek's eyes, he nodded, albeit jerkily. "Close your eyes." Derek whispered. Stiles obliged.

It was as if the time stood still as Derek surged forward and finally captured the younger man's lips with his. There were no fireworks behind his eyelids, no spark of electricity when they kissed but a deep satisfaction inside was felt.

When they pulled apart, Derek whispered with his eyes still closed, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that." Stiles whispered back, voice full of awe and giddiness.

Derek's eyes snapped open to see Stiles staring right at him. "Wha—?"

"Your dad let me in on the secret two years ago."

"So you know…"

"About the mate thing? Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." And there was nothing but conviction in Stiles' voice right at that moment.

"There are additional… stuff… in male werewolf anatomy." Derek said hesitantly, hoping Stiles wouldn't shy away from him with what he was about to say.

"I know about the knot." Stiles said with a smile.

"I could get you pregnant at a certain time of the year."

"And I'm willing to carry your child in me." There was softness in his eyes and voice now and Derek knew he was telling the truth.

"You're seventeen." Was Derek's last argument.

"And I feel like I'm almost thirty sometimes." Stiles said with a soft laugh. "I took care of my dad when my mom died. I took care of Scott when his dad left. I took care of myself just fine. I think I'm mature enough." Stiles shrugged as if it was nothing.

"You're taking this well." Derek said with awe.

"I've had some suspicions before your dad told me about werewolves. And there's nothing wrong with thinking about the future." Stiles tilted his head to one side, then smiled cheekily, "Also, I've had a crush on you since I was ten."

"I've liked you since I was eight." Derek didn't really mean to let it slip.

"When you were…? I was an infant at the time." Stiles said incredulously. Derek simply shrugged, making Stiles laugh. "You're weird." He said softly. Derek captured his lips in a kiss once more and muttered, "You like me anyway."

"Yeah. I do." Stiles whispered against his lips.


End file.
